Resource management is the efficient and effective development of an organization's resources. Most organizations strive to achieve maximum utilization of the resources weighted by important metrics and subject to predefined constraints at the smallest level of operation. However, allocation of these resources based on these constraints and metrics may post the challenge to any organization. There is a need for a system to allocate resources based on resource utilization and automate the process of allocation to avoid manual intervention.